


While You Were Sleeping

by Hils



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-16
Updated: 2008-11-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Sequel toSorry is the Hardest Word. Merlin is not sorry. Spoilers for 'Excalibur'





	

As Merlin watched Arthur sleep, he couldn’t help but smile at how open and relaxed Arthur’s face was. Apparently the apology had lifted a burden from Arthur that Merlin hadn’t realised he’d been carrying. He reached forward and brushed the hair back from Arthur’s forehead, his smile widening when Arthur let out a little contented murmur.

The smile quickly faded from his lips when he realised that this was the first time he’d watched Arthur sleep since that day.

His heart had been pounding in his chest as Uther left the armoury, with the sword intended for Arthur in his hand. As soon as the king was out of sight, Merlin had run. He was sure that Uther had done something to keep Arthur from the battle, and if Merlin could just find him maybe it wouldn’t be too late for him to wield the sword.

The door to Arthur’s chamber was locked but a quickly muttered spell had it open and Merlin charged in.

“Arthur? Arthur!”

It took him a moment to spot the still form of his prince lying on the bed and his heart lurched in his chest as he ran to him.

“Arthur?” He shook his shoulder and got no response. “Arthur, come on! You have to wake up.”

When Arthur still didn’t respond, Merlin realised that this wasn’t a natural sleep. Uther clearly hadn’t wanted to take any chances that just locking Arthur in his room would be enough.

Merlin’s hand hovered over Arthur’s head. He could probably reverse the effects of whatever drugs Arthur had been given with a spell and Arthur would be able to fight with the sword that had been crafted for him.

But he hesitated.

Arthur was safe here, and Uther already had the sword. Maybe it was better this way. Of course Merlin didn’t want the king to die, and the dragon was going to be furious when he found out Merlin broke his promise, but this way Arthur was guaranteed to live.

And when it came down to it, that was all that mattered.

Merlin’s hand was still hovering over Arthur and he lowered it gently to stroke Arthur’s hair instead.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “But I won’t let you die.”

He left Arthur slumbering and locked the door behind him with a spell before heading down to watch Uther fight. All he could do now was pray that Arthur wouldn’t lose his father.

The crackling of Arthur’s fire snapped Merlin out of his thoughts and he looked back down at Arthur’s sleeping face. He would never be able to apologise to Arthur for not waking him that day, but the truth was he wasn’t even sure he _was_ sorry. How could he not be glad that Arthur hadn’t been put in danger?

He pulled Arthur’s blankets up over him and blew out the candle beside the bed.

“Goodnight, my prince.”

The End.


End file.
